1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pet leash, and in particular, a pet leash having an integrated bag container and a removable flashlight.
2. Related Art
Many different types of leash devices are utilized by pet owners in conjunction with collars and/or harnesses for constraining various types of pets, including cats and dogs, for example. Many pet owners utilize leash devices while walking there pets, whether during the night or during the day. When pet owners walk their pets at night, many times it is useful for the owner to have a flashlight available for use. Pet owners are often times required to appropriately discard their pets' refuse, thus creating a need for many owners to carry pet refuse bags with them while taking their leashed pets on walks.
Existing pet leashes may include string portions that are retractable to provide more flexibility for the owner in controlling the distance leashed pets may travel. To better control leashed pets, it is desirable that the leash device have effective and efficient means for controlling when and in what manner the string portion retracts and/or extends.
In view of the foregoing, an ongoing need exists for effective and efficient retractable pet leashes that include control mechanisms that are easy to use. A need for retractable pet leashes also still exists that includes flashlights and pet refuse bag containers.